Piętnasty października
by Kaehari
Summary: Jeszcze tylko tydzień. Dwudziestego drugiego Irek wychodzi z więzienia. Mirka chce wiedzieć, na czym stoi. M/I.


**A/N: Cześć. Nówka-nierdzewka, jeszcze ciepła.**

**W ogóle tak się w to zapędziłam, że zamiast Irek niemalże wpisałam imię mojego chłopaka :D**

* * *

Jest piętnasty października, sobota. Rześki, jesienny poranek zastaje Irka na porannej przebieżce wokół spacerniaka. Wraz z nim biegną Siwy i Bubu – kumple z cel obok. Bubu siedzi za jakieś pobicie – Irek nie wie dokładnie, kogo pobił i dlaczego, ale to dobry chłopak. Jeden z niewielu, na których Irek naprawdę może liczyć i może z nimi porozmawiać. Nie wiadomo, za co siedzi Siwy. Jest dość osobliwą postacią. Irek raczej wolałby nie mieć z nim za wiele do czynienia.

Dni w więzieniu wyglądają w zasadzie tak samo – średnio jadalne śniadanie w więziennej stołówce punkt ósma, godzinny spacer od wpół do dziesiątej do wpół do jedenastej. I bezczynność. Myślenie. Myślenie jest najgorsze. Nie możesz z nikim porozmawiać i tylko męczą cię wspomnienia. Z przeszłości. Co by było, gdyby… Co by było, gdybym nie siedział, gdybym nie wpakował się w tę idiotyczną sytuację. Zazwyczaj po godzinie przemyśleń do jego głowy wkradała się Mirka. W zasadzie była jedyną osobą, która odwiedzała go w tym piekle. Ale to nie dlatego o niej myślał. Nigdy nikomu tego nie mówił (a broń Boże, w żadnym razie Mirce), ale nadal coś do niej czuł. Może to nie było to pierwotne zakochanie, które kiedyś doprowadzało do ich ciągłych kłótni (a raczej do tego, że do siebie wracali). Kiedyś Irek traktował Mirkę przedmiotowo, protekcjonalnie – pamięta jeszcze, jak ciągle próbował ją do siebie przekonać, nie chciał pozwolić jej odejść, nie chciał jej wypuścić. Pamięta to wszystko dokładnie – jak obiecywał jej, że się nią zaopiekuje, a tak naprawdę chciał tylko zaspokoić swoją potrzebę zbliżenia do niej – bo podobała mu się, była ładna, dobra w łóżku, przebojowa. Wtedy chyba na nic więcej nie potrafił zwrócić uwagi.

Jego uczucia do Mirki teraz były inne. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Znał ją jak nikt. Liczyło się tylko jej dobro i nic więcej. Ważne dla niego było tylko to, by była szczęśliwa. I by nie stało się jej nic złego. Dlatego teraz tkwi samotny w celi – nie chciał, by Mirce coś się stało. Był nawet gotowy pozwolić jej zostać z Jankowskim, byle była szczęśliwa.

Tylko ostatnio, coś się znowu zmieniało. Irek odtwarza w swoich myślach ich ostatni pocałunek, taki jak zawsze, spontaniczny, namiętny, a zarazem jakiś inny. Przesycony tęsknotą, obietnicą, uczuciem. Ostatni pocałunek Mirki zdawał się mówić : „Poczekam na ciebie". I co z tego, że dostała później reprymendę od dyrektora więzienia. Liczyło się to, że w pocałunku była miłość, a Irek strasznie się tego bał. Nigdy nie powiedział Mirce, że ją kocha, mimo że powinien, że ją kochał, kocha nadal.

- Podleśny, gościa pan ma.

Tak naprawdę, Irek żył od odwiedzin do odwiedzin. Jedyną osobą, która go odwiedzała była Mirka.

- Mirka.

Szedł korytarzem za strażnikiem do Sali, w której odbywały się widzenia. Serce waliło mu jak młotem.

Siedziała tam, w swoich szpilkach i sukience do kolan. Włosy miała rozpuszczone.

- Cześć. – Irek czuł, że zaschło mu w gardle. Co ma jej powiedzieć. Myślał, że spali się ze wstydu. Co sobie powiedzieć po takim spotkaniu, jak ostatnio? „Cześć kumpelo, co u ciebie?"

- Cz-cześć – Mirka też była zakłopotana. Patrzyła wszędzie, tylko nie na niego.

Irek usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko. Strażnik odszedł.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

- Słyszałam, że niedługo wychodzisz. Dwudziestego drugiego, tak? – Mirka nadal nie popatrzyła mu w oczy.

- Uhm, tak, nareszcie wyjdę z tego przeklętego miejsca, mam już serdecznie dosyć siedzenia tutaj. Jestem zupełnie sam.

- No tak.

Rozmowa się nie kleiła, najwyraźniej. Irek nagle poczuł się zirytowany.

- Po co przyszłaś?

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie chciałam, żebyś był sam. Przed chwilą narzekałeś na samotność. Mam sobie iść?

Ton jej głosu przywołał Irka do porządku. Przecież nie chciał się z nią kłócić.

- Tęsknię za tobą. – powiedział cicho.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy.

- Już niedługo. Tylko tydzień, Irek wytrzymamy, wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nam się uda, co? Przecież jak byliśmy razem, nie udało się. Nie byliśmy szczęśliwi, nie potrafiliśmy się dogadać.

To prawda, nie potrafili być razem. Przynosiło to więcej szkody niż pożytku. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby nigdy do tego nie wracali.

- Ale ja chcę być z tobą. – wyszeptała. Irek zauważył jej przeszklone łzami oczy. – Ten czas, kiedy byliśmy razem był najszczęśliwszym okresem w moim życiu.

Chciał ją przytulić. Przecież Irek wiedział, że jej życie wcale nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Zawsze tylko udawała twardą, a w rzeczywistości była bardzo wrażliwa, pomagała mu przecież. Zrobiłaby wszystko dla osób, na których jej zależy.

Dużo razy tego żałował, zrywania z nią. Naprawdę ją kochał. I ona chyba o tym wiedziała. To co mieli było naprawdę pokręcone, ale cudowne. Cudowne.

- To dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś? Przez te wszystkie miesiące, z Jankowskim… Byłem o ciebie cholernie zazdrosny, wiesz przecież, że tak bardzo mi na tobie zależało, do niedawna wciąż się starałem, by z tobą być…

Byli razem mniej niż dwa lata. Z przerwami. W zasadzie z takimi przerwami, że byli dłużej osobno niż razem.

- Chciałam, żebyś to ty coś powiedział. Mogłeś powiedzieć, zażądać, wybrałabym ciebie ponad Jankowskiego w mgnieniu oka, musiałeś wiedzieć.

- Myślałem, że z nim byłaś szczęśliwa… Dla mnie to zawsze byłaś ty, nawet gdybyś była z kimś innym.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?! – podniosła głos, a ludzie przy sąsiednich stolikach ucichli. Strażnik posłał im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Dlaczego? Zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu, Irek… - uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz, że nie jestem dobra w tych całych sentymentalnych, romantycznych wyznaniach.

- Wiem. – uśmiechnął się. – Ja też nie.

W jej oczach znów zobaczył dawną wesołość. Atmosfera między nimi się rozluźniła.

- Dlaczego w ogóle zerwaliśmy?

- To głupie pytanie. Nie było nam razem dobrze, przecież.

- Było okropnie. Czy myślisz… - ważyła pytanie ostrożnie. – że teraz mogłoby się udać?

Pomyślał chwilę i pokręcił głową.

- Nic się nie zmieniło, przecież.

- Zachowywałeś się jak dziecko.

- Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat. Nigdy nie narzekałaś.

- Nigdy nie było aż tak źle.

Uśmiechała się delikatnie. Zapadła wygodna cisza.

- Wiesz, nie chciałam cię pocałować wtedy pod tą jemiołą. Ani wtedy na imprezie Piotrka.

- Domyśliłem się.

- Po prostu tak wyszło. I chciałam, żebyś się o mnie postarał. Powalczył. Dlatego byłam z Jankowskim.

- Wszystko było dla ciebie tylko grą. Grałaś mną, moimi uczuciami.

- Zraniłeś mnie. Kochałam ciebie.

- Wiem.

- Ja też ciebie kochałem.

- Wiem.

- Nie potrafiłem cię znienawidzić. Chociaż, nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałem. Dać sobie z tobą spokój, nie przejmować się niczym.

- Cieszę się, że się przejmowałeś. Chciałam, żebyś się zainteresował, żebyś powiedział, że chcesz ze mną być, że ci zależy.

Spuściła wzrok. Bawiła się palcami.

- Seks był świetny. To chyba w tobie lubiłam najbardziej.

- Nie można wszystkiego opierać na seksie.

- _Świetnym _seksie. Można wszystko zbudować na świetnym seksie.

- Tego ode mnie chcesz? Seksu? Jestem zmęczony tymi wszystkimi gierkami. Jeżeli mnie nie kochasz, to może dajmy sobie…

Popatrzyła na niego i ostrym głosem powiedziała:

- Nigdy nawet nie próbuj insynuować, że cię nie kocham.

- Kochasz mnie? – zapytał powoli.

- Kochałam cię odkąd poprosiłeś mnie, żebyśmy razem zamieszkali. Po naszym wyjeździe nad morze. Odkąd pojawiłeś się tam z Warszawy tylko dlatego, że wzięłyśmy autostopowicza.

- Ja byłem w tobie wtedy zakochany po uszy. Zresztą nadal jestem.

- Poczekam na ciebie. Jeszcze tylko tydzień. Odliczam dni.

- Obiecuję ci, że tym razem nam się uda, będziemy szczęśliwi, obiecuję… - złapał ją odruchowo za rękę.

- Ehem. – przerwało im chrząknięcie strażnika więziennego. – Pani chyba musi już iść. Otrzymała pani zgodę na dwugodzinne widzenie.

Wychodziła powoli, przed samym opuszczeniem sali odwróciła się i obdarzyła Irka szerokim uśmiechem.

Odwzajemnił go.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nikt nie może narzekać na brak dialogów:)**


End file.
